The best Christmas present ever! PG
by JackSue4ever
Summary: Jack and Sue fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Homecoming

*Sue was trying to hanging a wreath.*

*Bobby taps her leg.*

*Sue looks down.*

Bobby: WHAT the HECK are you DOING?!

Sue: Trying to see Santa's Reindeer. What it look like I'm doing?

Bobby: It looks like you're on a ladder which you shouldn't be on because HELLO you're NINE months pregnant!

Sue: Will you quit yelling at me?

Bobby: Will you get down.

Sue: No.

*Myles comes in.*

Myles: What are you doing letting her on that ladder?!

Bobby: I didn't let her.

Myles: Sue!

Sue: I'm fine

Tara: Sue the doctor said you shouldn't be climbing things.

Lucy: Jack is going to kill us if he comes home after not seeing you in nine months and you'll hurt!

Sue: That's why the house has to be perfect!

D: Than let us help.

Donna: You know their right.

*Troy and Julie comes in.*

Troy: *Sees Sue and starts to sign franticly.* Are you nuts?

Kevin: Or did you hit your head again.

Amanda:*Signing* Jack would have a cow if he show you doing this!

Sue: Okay! I get the picture.

D: Are you going to let us help?

Sue: Yes.

Bobby: Good.

Myles: What can we do?

Sue: Hang up that wreath and get the boxes down from the attic please.

Troy:*Signing* You're wish is are command.

Everyone froze except for Troy and Sue when they heard the front door open.

Lucy: Is that him?

Tara: He's early.

D: Too early.

Bobby: Don't look at me. I know nothing.

Tara: You're his best friend.

Bobby: So?

Tara: So he had to have told you.

Bobby: Well he didn't.

Donna: The surprise party isn't in till tonight. We have to hide him.

Myles: Or take Sue shopping. What I hear things? She needs more clothes since her clothes don't fit anymore.

Lucy: I hate it when you easy drop.

Myles: I'm sorry baby it's a curse.

Tara: Ok. We'll take her shopping you guys finish decorating.

Sue: What's going on?

Bobby: Nothing.

Tara: We're going shopping.

Sue: Ok. I need to get my coat.

Lucy: I'll get it.

Sue: It's right there I can get it.

D: You should rest.

Sue: Ok. What's going on?

Lucy: Nothing. You look tired so just rest your feet.

*The others help Sue sit down.*

*Lucy sneaks out and signals to the kitchen glad that he gets the hint.*

Jack: What is going on?

Lucy: That's what I'd like to know? You're plane wasn't suppose to get in in till tonight.

Jack: I ask to leave on an earlier flight. Why is everyone dotting on her?

Lucy: Dotting? What an old fashion word.

Jack: Luc.

Lucy: I shouldn't say anything.

Jack: I show her.

Lucy: Than you already know.

Jack: Yeah I just want it conformed.

Lucy: Fine. She's pregnant.

Jack: How far along?

Lucy: Nine months.

Jack: Who's the father?

*She looks at him as if he completely lost his mind.*

Lucy: You're serious?

Jack: No I just want to ask! Of course I'm serious!

Lucy: Man you're moody!

Jack: I'm tired. I haven't been able to sleep much. I feel like I made a mistake going on the tour of duty.

Lucy: A. you really didn't have a choice and B. You did the right thing.

Jack: I couldn't sleep when I was over there I kept worrying about Sue and how she was doing, about my parents and sisters, about Amanda, Billy and Danny.

Lucy: So you haven't sleep in nine months?

Jack: No. I slept some but I had nightmares.

Lucy: Everyone is fine. You did what you had to do. You did what you thought was your duty and we have being taking good care of her.

Jack: Thanks but I still feel like I made a mistake and now I know I did.

Lucy: Jack you duffus and I say this lovingly. The baby is yours. She's nine months pregnant. Do the math.

Jack: What....

Lucy: Please don't make me have to spell it out.

Jack: Nine months are you sure?

Lucy: Yes.

Jack: Nine months ago we were together for that short leave I had.

Lucy: Yeah. See you have nothing to worry about. She adores you.

Jack: I feel stupid.

Lucy: You're tired. Go get some sleep.

Jack: Ok.

*He grabs his bags and starts to head upstairs but stops when he hears voices.*

Sue: I'd rather have my nice furry coat and it's upstairs.

Bobby: I'll get.

Sue: I'm capable of doing some things for myself!

Bobby: Sue wait!

Sue: What?

Bobby: Were do you keep the sugar?

Sue: You know this house backwards and forwards you know where I keep everything.

Bobby: I forget.

*Jack sneaks back down the stairs only to be stuffed into a closet by Lucy when Bobby and Sue's voice grow loud.

Sue: What are you doing? You said you were getting my coat.

Lucy: I was but I stopped to look at the plates. Are those new?

*Bobby notices the closet door open a spec and kicks it shut.*

Jack: Ow! *Holds his hand.*

*Lucy glares at her friend.*

Sue: What's going on?

Lucy: Nothing.

Sue: Wait a second I know that smell.

Bobby: What smell?

Sue: That colon. What's going on?

Lucy: Nothing.

Sue: So there's no reason my kitchen all of a sudden smells like my husband and that's what I think is his jacket setting over there on his favorite spot on the floor where he just throw it on.

Lucy: What jacket?

*Lucy tries to hide it.*

Sue: Move.

Bobby: There's nobody in there.

Sue: Than why are you biting your lip? Something you only do when you're nervous.

Bobby: Sue.

Lucy: Let go Bobby. We're really bad at hiding things and we are so busted.

*D comes in.*

D: Where's J.... Hi Sue.

Bobby: It's ok. She figured it out.

Lucy: Jack you can come out.

*He does receiving hugs all around except from Sue.*

Jack: Hi. What's wrong? Didn't you miss me?

Sue: Of course I missed you but I don't want to become attached just in case you're leave again very soon.

Jack: You'll still upset about that?

Sue: More like angry. So how long are you staying?

Jack: In till New Year's.

Sue: Than you have to go back again right?

Jack: Sue do we have to talk about this now?

Sue: Just answer the question.

Jack: Yes than I have to go back but....

Sue: Than I guess I shouldn't get too attached.

Jack: I only said that, that day because I didn't want to leave you last May.

*The others come in.*

*Donna touches Sue's arm.*

Donna: He's home safe and sound from his first tour of duty that's cause for celebrations.

Sue: I don't feel like celebrating. I'm sorry.

*She goes to their bedroom and sobs.*

*Downstairs.*

Donna: Lucy might have left out the key. She really missed you.

Jack: I missed her too.

D: She's worried and scared about what could happen.

Kevin: It's hard having you for such a short time and than having you gone again. I know. I dealt with all the feelings Sue's dealing with, with Amanda's mom when she served.

Bobby: Not to mention hormones.

End of Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

*Sue falls asleep.*

*The others let Jack know they have to get a few last minute things for the surprise party.*

*He goes upstairs and waits for Sue to wake up, playing with her hair.*

*She wakes up a bit later*

Jack: Hi.

Sue: Will you quit that?!

Jack: What's wrong? You use to love it when I did that.

Sue: If I loved it why would I say quit!

Jack: Sweetheart I know you're moody but...

Sue: I'm not moody!

Jack: Yeah you are.

Sue: What time are you're parents coming in tomorrow?

Jack: Tomorrow night at eight. You're avoiding the subject.

Sue: I'm not going to fight with you!

Jack: Will you at least tell me what's wrong?

Sue: No. What time are your sisters coming in?

Jack: They said twelve, but you know women are so unpredictable especially Hudson women so my guess would be Nine!

Sue: Now you're really making me mad!

Jack: That makes two of us!

*She gets up.*

Jack: Where are you going?

Sue: I have to finish cleaning the guest rooms.

Jack: I can do it. You should be resting.

Sue: I am sick and tired of everyone telling me that!!

Jack: You're nine months pregnant and look like you're ready to pop.

Sue: So you think I am fat!

Jack: No. You're beautiful.

Sue: Yeah right.

*He gets up and kisses her.*

*She starts to deepen the kiss but changes her mind and turns her head.*

Jack: What?

Sue: Nothing.

*She turns her head so he won't see the tears she can't hold back.*

*He however saw a tear.*

Jack: What is it?

Sue: Nothing.

Jack: Than why are you crying?

*She goes and locks herself in their bathroom.*

Jack: Honey.... Sue...

*He realizes she can't hear him.*

*The phone rings.*

*He answers.*

Jack: Hello?

Jared Hudson: Hi son. How was your flight?

Jack: Fine dad.

Jared: Good. How's Sue?

Jack: She's pregnant dad.

Jared: Congrats! How far along?

Jack: Nine months.

Jared: You missed eight months of you're wife's pregnancy! All for this thing!

Jack: Serving my country is not a thing besides it what Granddad wanted.

Jared: He also wanted me to be a fire fighter.

Jack: If you granted him his wish he might not be died at sixty! Dad.

Jared: Your mother wants to talk to you.

Jack: Dad don't put her on.

Diane Hudson: Hi honey.

Jack: Hi mom.

Diane Hudson: What are you're plans once the baby comes?

Jack: The plans are the same.

Diane: So you're going to do exactly what your grandfather did to your grandmother leaving her to raise the kids alone!

Jack: Can we not get into this now?

Diane: How's Sue?

Jack: How am I supposed to know? She's moody and upset at me!

Diane: Gee I wonder why.

Jack: Mother!

*Jared takes the phone from his wife.*

Jared: Don't yell at your mother.

Jack: I wasn't.

Jared: Jack.

Jack: Ok, maybe I raised my voice a little.

*He sighs*

Jack: *Thinking* Why do they make me feel like a little boy in trouble?

Jared: Jack?

Jack: What?

Jared: You're mom just worried about you and I worry about whether you're heads really on right.

Jack:*Thinking* I came back from my thoughts to hear that!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

*Jack is quite thankful when his parents finally have to go.*

*With Sue.*

Sue: What's wrong with me? Why can't I just tell him? I'm doing exactly what I told myself I won't. I can't ask him to give up his job to go on a wild goose chase to India even if they could use his medic expertise No I'm not going to ask. This whole idea has already almost torn apart one marriage and it's a miracle Bobby even got Lucy and Myles to work together. No. I'm not going to bring it up.

***

*With Jack.*

Bobby: Hi.

Jack: Hi. I thought you were helping the others?

Bobby: The girls said we were no help and told us to go preoccupy ourselves.

Jack: Where are D and Myles?

Bobby: D is at Troy's and Myles's is helping Anne get a Christmas tree. Where's Sue?

Jack: Upstairs.

Bobby: Don't you just love mood swings it makes them oh so cheery.

Jack: That's not funny.

Bobby: It's not that bad.

Jack: Maybe not for you you've been through these four times. This is my first.

Bobby: I think it has more to do with India than anything else.

Jack: What are you talking about?

Bobby: I said too much already.

Jack: Okay if you won't tell me what you mean by that statement tell me what is going on with Luce and Myles?

Bobby: She wants him to sign separation files.

Jack: SHE WHAT?

Bobby: She wants a divorce but he's refusing to sign them.

Jack: Why?

Bobby: She's depressed. He wants to go to India together. She thinks his nuts.

Jack: What do you mean she's depressed?

Bobby: After losing her mom six months ago. She's been depressed, irritable and it's driving him nuts because she won't talk about it at all.

Jack: She won't talk about it to him or she won't talk about it to anyone?

Bobby: She won't talk about it to anyone.

Jack: What about a shrink?

Bobby: He's mentioned it she refuses to go.

Jack: This can't be health.

Bobby: It's not.

Jack: Why wouldn't she see a shrink?

Bobby: He says she told him she's afraid she'll end up in a mental hospital.

Jack: I wish I had known.

Bobby: He prefers not to talk about it very often but I know he doesn't want to lose her and he wouldn't be signing any papers.

Jack: Do you think maybe they could work it out?

Bobby: That's really up to her.

Jack: Could she still go through with it even if he doesn't sign?

Bobby: Yes but he's asked her to wait in till after the Holidays.

Jack: Do you think she will?

Bobby: I hope so. Are you feeling ok?

Jack: I'm fine.

Bobby: You don't look so good. You're pale.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

*Sue comes in.*

Sue: Is he ok?

Bobby: That what he keeps telling me.

Sue: And you exactly believe him?

Jack: I'm fine. There is no need for you to get upset you need to stay calm for the baby.

Sue and Bobby: Shut up!

Bobby: No I don't believe him.

Sue: We have to get him to the hospital.

Bobby: I'll drive.

Sue: I can drive!

Jack: Ow! I really don't think I need to go to the hospital. See I'm fine.

*He stands up straight and sways.*

Sue: You're going to the hospital.

Jack: I...

Sue: Not another word. Bobby! Help.

Jack: But...

*He shut up when Sue glares at him.*

Bobby: You know the saying doctors make the worst patience's?

Sue: What about it?

*They get Jack into the car.*

Bobby: I thought I was going to drive.

Sue: I can drive.

Bobby: Not this time.

Sue: Fine.

*They get in the car.*

Bobby: How are you doing?

Jack: Fine. OWW!

Sue: If you say you're fine one more time I'm going to smack you. Got it?

Jack: *Begrudgingly* Yes ma'am.

Sue: You were saying Bobby.

Bobby: About what? Oh right I was saying that the saying everyone uses about doctors being the worst patience I agree with.

Jack: I'm being a pretty good patience.

Bobby: Ha!

Sue: What?

Bobby: Jack said he's being a pretty good patience.

Sue: Ha-ha!

Jack: Ok I get the picture. We wouldn't be here if everyone just got off my back and by everyone I mean my parents.

Sue: Something else to blame your parents for. I love it!

Jack: You're scaring me.

Sue: Why?

Jack: I don't remember you being this what the word I'm looking for?

Bobby: Mean.

Sue: Hey!

Jack: He said it not me.

Sue: I don't hear you disagree.

Jack: I think critical is better word.

Sue: You'd be critical to if you were nine months pregnant, hadn't seen your husband for nine months, you're least favorite in-laws were coming in and your husband was having a heart attack possibility.

Jack: I thought you... Ow! wanted them to stay with us... OWWW!

Bobby: Hang on bud we're almost there.

Sue: I never said that.

Jack: Than oww what do you want?

Sue: I want them to stay at the hotel. We don't have enough room for your sisters and your parents and no offense but I'd much rather you're sisters stayed with us.

Jack: Ok...ow! ay.

Bobby: Now that's settled. Would you like to go see what is wrong?

Sue: Yes.

Bobby: Good because here we. I called a head to let them know we were bringing Jack in and need a wheelchair.

Jack: I d... owwww. I don't...

*He grabs a hold of his chest.*

Sue: You were saying? Uhuh

Jack: What uhuh? I don't like uhuh.

Sue: I think my water just broke.

Bobby: You what?

Sue: The baby is... OWWW! coming.

Bobby: Can't you tell the kid to wait in till after we make sure his father is ok.

Sue: Ok first no I can't, second their girls I just know it.

Jack: OWW. Wha... OWWW! What did you just say?

Sue: Which part?

Jack: You said them. What do you mean?

Sue: I forget to tell you. We're having twins.

Sue and Jack: OWWW!

Jack: Tw...

Bobby: Ok you can finish this conversation later. We need to get you both inside now.

Nurse: Are you the one who called a head?

Bobby: Yes. We need another wheelchair.

Nurse: Ok.

*She gets another wheelchair.

*Bobby helps Jack into the chair.*

*The nurse comes back with the second wheelchair and helps Sue.*

*A second nurse joins them.*

Second nurse: Where too?

Nurse: Take her to the deliverer room.

Sue: Jack... OWWW!

Jack: It's going to be ok. Everything will be ok.

Sue: I'm so sorry.

Jack: Don't worry about it.

Sue: I love you.

Jack: I love you too.

*They get wheeled off to different parts of the hospital. Bobby goes with Sue and calls the others

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

*At the mall with Tara and Donna. They have quite a few bags between them when Tara's phone rings she has to try and get her phone without dropping any of her bags.*

Tara: Hello?

*She drops the phone.*

Tara: Fudge!

Donna: Here give me a few of you're bags.

Tara: Thanks.

Donna: You're welcome.

*Tara picks up her phone.*

Bobby: Tara are you there?

Tara: Yeah. I just dropped the phone. What's up?

Bobby: I'm at the hospital.

Tara: Are you ok?

Bobby: I'm fine I drive Jack and Sue.

Tara: Are they ok?

Bobby: No. Jack had a mini heart attack according to the Doc. He's still talking to the doctor and Sue want to labor.

Tara: We'll on our way.

Bobby: Ok. Thanks. I love you.

Tara: Love you too. Hon are you sure you're ok?

Bobby: I'm scared.

Tara: Everything is going to be ok. Keep praying.

Bobby: I haven't stop.

Tara: I love you. We'll be there in five.

Bobby: Hon don't speed. You already have five tickets.

Tara: Four and it's nice to know you haven't lost your sense of humor.

Bobby: I don't know what I'd do if I lost them. I'd surround by a bunch of girls.

Tara: You'd still have D and what do you mean them?

Bobby: I mean if Jack dies and Myles has to leave the unit because if she gets the divorce he wouldn't be able to work around her.

Tara: Hi I don't talk like that Robert! Everything is going to be fine, Sue and the babies will be fine, Jack probably will just need a heart transplant, Lucy will get better and Myles will charm her a second time. They're not getting a divorce.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby: I know. I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a little stress.

Tara: I love you and go get some tea.

Bobby: Eww. Yuck.

Tara: You know it helps you relaxed.

Bobby: Fine.

Tara: Love you.

Bobby: Love you too.

*They hang-up.*

*He waits a few minutes and than the doctor comes out.*

Doc Kate: You can go in to see him now Mr. Manning and try to talk some sense into his thick skull please.

Bobby: I'll do my best,

Doc Kate: Thank you.

*Bobby goes into Jack's room.*

Bobby: Hi.

Jack: What are you doing here? Who's with Sue?

Bobby: The doctor.

Jack: BOBBY!

Bobby: What?

Jack: She needs a coach. I thought you were with her!

Bobby: Ok. I'll go but one thing.

Jack: What?

Bobby: Why did the doctor call you thick skull?

Jack: It could have something to do with the fact he wants me to have a heart transplant and is hoping to find a donor by tomorrow and I don't want Sue to know.

Bobby: ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?

Jack: No.

Bobby: Yes!

Jack: I'll tell her later.

Bobby: When later? After it's done?

Jack: Maybe.

Bobby: JACK!

Jack: I don't want to worry her!

Bobby: YOU ARE INSANE!

*He goes to help Sue.*

Bobby: Hi Sue. How are you doing?

*A contraction hits Sue.*

*She screams out and grabs a hold of his hand almost crushing it.*

Doctor Tim: Ok. Mrs. Hudson the first baby is almost out. I see his head. Just give me one more big push.

*Sue pushes.*

Doctor Tim: That a girl.

*The sign language interpreter is interpreting all of it to Sue.*

Doctor Tim: You have a handsome baby boy and it looks like his brother isn't far beyond.

*In between contractions.*

Sue: How's owww! Jack?

Bobby: He's fine.

Sue: It's not smart to lie to a OWWWWW! Pregnant women!

Bobby: He's fine really.

Sue: If he's not I'll owwww! kill you both!

*Bobby tried to laugh but couldn't.*

Doctor Tim: Just ignore her she's had two doses of pain meds!

Sue: It's still hurts!

Doctor Tim: We're doing our best Mrs. Hudson.

Sue: You're best isn't OWWW good enough! Get this kid out!

Doctor Tim: We almost have him. We got him. You have two health sons. This let the nurse clean them up and than you can see them mom.

Nurse Debbie: Hmm sir there's another one.

Doctor Tim: Are you sure?

Nurse Debbie: Yeah. There's its head.

Sue: What do you mean?

Doctor Tim: You're having triplets.

Sue: No. There were twins on the sonogram. Twins means two not three.

Nurse Debbie: Sometimes the third baby can hide behind the other two and be missed by the sonogram.

Doctor Tim: Ok. These get Mrs. Hudson some more ice and get this baby out.

Debbie: Ok.

*Debbie gets Sue more ice and than try to deliver the third baby.*

*Twenty-one hours later Sue throws an ice cube at the doctor.*

Doctor: Ow!

Sue: Are you going to get my baby out anytime soon?

Doctor: We're trying. The baby doesn't seem to want to leave your tummy.

*Donna comes in.*

Sue: How's Tara?

Donna: They are doing a C-section on her. How are you?

Sue: I'm ready for this one to come. Why couldn't it be has quick has its brothers?

Doctor: Sue... Mrs. Hudson I see the head. I think it's really time now. Give me a big push. There you go. One more big push. Good girl. Mrs. Hudson you have a healthy beautiful baby girl.

Donna: Have you and Jack talked about names?

*Bobby comes in.*

Bobby: Hi. How are you doing?

Sue: Better. How's Tara?

Bobby: Asleep.

Sue: Why aren't you with her?

Bobby: I wanted to see how you are doing besides I thought you might want your husband.

Jack: Hi.

Sue: Hi. You look terrible.

Jack: Thanks a lot.

Doctor Tim: Hi Mr. Hudson. Would you like to meet your three beautiful children?

Jack: Did he just say three?

Sue: Yeah. You're daughter is just like you. She preferred to show up at the last minute just like her dad.

Jack: Daughter? We have a daughter?

Nurse Debbie: And two healthy handsome sons.

Jack: Can I see them?

Nurse Debbie: Of course.

Sue: Jack.

Jack: What?

Sue: What's going on?

Jack: I'll fill you in later.

Sue: I'll hold you to that. We need discussed names.

Jack: How about Stephen?

Sue: I like that. Stephen Christopher.

Jack: A nice name.

Sue: Matthew Adam.

Jack: Mattie.

Sue: I like it. I think you should pick out her name.

Jack: She looks like a Megan Rachel.

Sue: Megs.

Jack: Perfect.

*The first one the nurse hands Jack is Megs.*

Sue: Look. She already has you wrapped around her little finger literal.

*Jack laughs when he looks down to find Megs finger wrapped around his thumb.*

Sue: You're going to spoil her rotten.

Jack: It's a daddy's job to spoil her rotten and to keep the guys away.

Sue: We won't have to worry about that in till she's sixteen.

Jack: Seventeen.

Bobby: I vote for eighteen.

Sue: Bobby would you and Tara be their god parents?

Bobby: Really?

Jack: Absolutely.

Bobby: We'd love too.

Donna: You should get back to your wife. I'll make sure he gets back to his room.

Bobby: Thanks.

*He leaves the room.*

*Donna leaves to go call the rest of the team to fill them all in and give the new family some alone time.*

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

*With Tara and Bobby.*

Bobby: Doc how's she doing?

Doctor: Tara's doing great. She's a Trooper. The baby's heartbeat is low through. That's why I insisted on the C- Section.

Bobby: She's going to be OK right?

Doctor: We'll know once we get her out.

*The baby's heart rate drops.*

*They work hard to get her out.*

Doctor: Almost there. There I see her but I wasn't expecting this.

Bobby: What? What's wrong?

Doctor: The embolic cord is wrapped around her neck.

Bobby: She's going to be OK? Right?

Doctor: We're going to do everything we can to make sure she is.

*The doctor cuts the embolic cord and delivers the little girl and hands her over to the nurse.*

Bobby: Why isn't she crying?

Doctor: I'm not sure.

*The nurse performs CPR.*

*They final hear a cry.*

Nurse: I think she's going to be OK?

Nurse: Would you like to hold your daughter?

Bobby: Yes.

Doctor: Because she's so tiny we're going to need to keep her for a few weeks.

Bobby: What about Tara?

Doctor: I'd like her to stay with us so we can make sure she's OK She can go home in a few days. We should get this little girl into a ventilation box that will help her breathing; because she was born premature she'll need a little help breathing in till her lungs finish developing.

Bobby: OK

*He kisses his baby girl's forehead and hands her back to the nurse.*

*The next morning Tara is awake.*

Bobby: Hi.

Tara: Where is she?

Bobby: They have her on a breathing machine for precaution. How are you?

Tara: Can I see her?

Bobby: We can ask.

*He buzzes the nurse call button.*

*Doctor Thompson comes in.*

Doc Thompson: Hi Mrs. Mannning

Tara: I would like to see my baby.

Doc Thompson: You can't right now. We're doing some tests on her.

Bobby: Why?

Doc Thompson: We noticed last night that her heartbeat was irregular.

Tara: You mean something's wrong with Claire?

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Doc Thompson: Yes. She has super ventricular Tachycardia.

Bobby: What is it?

Doc Thompson: Tachycardias are rhythm disorders in which the heart beats faster than normal. Super ventricular means "above the ventricles," in other words, originating from the atria, the upper chambers of the heart. Super ventricular tachycardia, then, is a rapid heartbeat originating in the atria. These are sometimes referred to as atrial tachycardias. However, the atrioventricular (AV) node may be involved directly or indirectly, so AV nodal tachycardias are also included in this category.

Tara: What causes it?

Doc Thompson: Normally it occurs without any symptoms. However, it may be associated with a number of medical conditions, such as the following: Hardening of the arteries, heart failure, Thyroid Disease, Chronic Lung Disease, and Pneumonia to name a few.

Bobby: How did Claire get it?

Doc Thompson: She got it from Thyroid Disease.

Tara: What is Thyroid Disease?

Doc Thompson: Well Thyroid is actually a gland in her neck.

Bobby: Are there any symptoms Claire will have?

Doc Thompson: Yes. Right now she has Shortness of breath, anxiety and chest pains. When she's older she can also have palpitations the sensation of your heart pounding in your chest and dizziness.

Tara: Is there any treatment for it?

Doc Thompson: Treatment for super ventricular tachycardia focuses on decreasing your heart rate and breaking up the electrical circuits made by the abnormal conducting pathways. Treatment can be divided into 2 broad categories: halting the acute episode and preventing any new ones. One of the most important considerations in treating an acute episode of super ventricular tachycardia is how severely your heart function has been affected but she can still life a normal life with it. It's best not to let her play has hard has the other children and running isn't the best idea but at the same time when she's older you don't want to treat if she's fragile if she wants to run she can but there would be risks. She could have to have a heart transplant if she was very active one day.

Tara: When can we see her?

Doc Thompson: I'll bring her in has soon as we finish the tests.

Tara: Thank you.

*He leaves.*

Tara: She's never going to run. I won't allow.

Bobby: I don't think we have to decide this now.

Tara: I'm not going to change my mind.

Bobby: I really think it's up to her to decide when she's older.

Tara: I don't.

Bobby: You heard what the doctor said you can't treat her fragile like.

Tara: Well he's not a mother and neither are you.

Bobby: No, but I'm a father.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

*Two weeks later the doctor decided to keep Claire for two weeks but Tara was aloud to go home. Today is when the doctor finally tells them what the all the tests they've done on Claire have shown them. Jack also has his heart transplant and is back to his old self*

Doctor Bob: I have some good news. The ER doctor who delivered Claire was wrong about there not be a cure. There is a cure.

Tara: What is it?

Doctor Bob: We can put her on medicine to treat the thyroid which would have a positive effect on her heart rate. It is a pill she'd have to take for the rest of her life.

Bobby: Will she be OK if we put her on this med?

Doctor Bob: It normally works there is a one percent change it might not work but it a very low percent.

Tara: If she takes the med will she is back to normal?

Doctor Bob: Yes, we would however like to see her every six month for a checkup.

Bobby: So we can take her home in time for her first Christmas?

Doctor Bob: Yes. Merry Christmas.

The End.


End file.
